1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polymer latices and more particularly to polymer latices which are prepared by polymerizing alpha, beta-ethylenically unsaturated monomers or mixtures of such monomers in the presence of a polymeric surfactant.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Polymer emulsion products are prepared by polymerizing under free radical initiated polymerization conditions a polymerizable alpha, beta-ethylenically unsaturated monomer in water and in the presence of a low molecular weight emulsifier. The resulting polymers are high molecular weight and have been found useful in many applications including coatings applications. However, the low molecular weight emulsifiers have also been found to adversely affect the water sensitivity and adhesion of coatings prepared from such latices. To overcome these problems, it is known in the prior art to polymerize the polymerizable alpha, beta-ethylenically unsaturated monomer component in the presence of a polymeric surfactant which overcomes many of the problems associated with a low molecular weight emullsifier.
In accordance with this invention, it has been found that if polymerization is conducted with a particular type of polymeric surfactant and with specific mixtures of polymerizable alpha, beta-ethylenically unsaturated monomers, greatly improved polymer emulsion products can be obtained.